utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Taiga
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = Hashimon （はしもん) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = タイガ |officialromajiname = taiga |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 03|month = 03|&year = 1990|ref = His Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 7249686 |mylistID1 = 12940168 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1409040 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} |cpbzfp-0zrU}} taiga is an who first started making cover songs in 2009. taiga has a voice that can be deep and smooth, but in it can also be more loud. In some of his covers he shouts, or yells something out. This can be seen in his cover of "Senbonzakura" , shouting "Hey" in the begining. His smooth voice can be seen in his cover of "from Y to Y" , however calm songs still wouldn't stop him from shouting. Sometimes he uses some computer effects in his covers. taiga sings VOCALOID and anime songs, and often participates in seasonal collaborations singing newly released anime songs, called Shinsaku Anime no Kyoku wo Matomete Collabo. In fact he was featured in every season. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Anikora List of Covered Songs (Love Heart Assault) (2009.06.07) # "We Are!" (2009.06.28) # "Saa" (2009.07.20) # "Makka na Chikai" (2009.09.26) # "Dragon Ball OP Medley" -Karaoke ver.- (2009.10.18) # "Double Lariat" -Karaoke ver.- (2009.10.21) # "Muv-Luv" (2009.11.07) # "Mirai he no Houkou" (2009.12.01) # "Butter-Fly" (2009.12.14) (Taken down on NND) # "HEATS" -Karaoke ver.- (2010.01.16) # "from Y to Y" (2010.01.25) # "Stacha Kumikyoku" (Stacha Suite) (collab) (2010.03.27) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (2010.05.25) # "DYNAMITE EXPLOSION" (2010.06.12) # "Pure Pure Heart" (2010.06.18) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (2010.08.05) # "evolution ~ for beloved one" feat. Aoi, Ilsuka, Ikki, Iyokan, Emilio, 【Okan】, Kurobuta, Gleec, 5comasuberi, Shibunarefu, Shinnosuke, taiga, Taiyakiya, Chiba Mikan, Nimo and Macoto (2010.08.25) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (2010.09.01) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (K-ON!! OP) (2010.09.12) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.10.02) # "MAXON" (2010.11.27) # "MAXON" (Super Robot Taisen OG Ji Inspector OP) feat. taiga and Positron (2010.09.12) # "Piko Piko ☆ Legend of the Night" (2010.12.09) # "Vanguard" (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP) (2011.02.27) # "Kimi no Hitomini Koshi Teru" (I'm in Love With Your Eyes) (2011.03.02) # "Kitto Ashita wa..." (Tomorrow Will Surely...) (2011.03.02) # "Vanguard" (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP) (2011.03.02) # "Asumirai" (2011.04.07) # "Anata Shika Mie Nai" (Only Have Eyes for You) (2011.04.10) # "Guts Guts!!" (Toriko OP) (2011.05.28) # "Guts Guts!!" (Toriko OP) (2011.06.01) # "Koi no Hana" (2011.06.07) # "SEVENTH MOON" (2011.06.15) # "SUPER☆VACATION" (2011.07.01) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Kouhey, Yuge, Yamadan, KOOL, Taiyakiya and taiga (2011.07.24) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2011.08.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Kimi ga Yo" (Japan's National Anthem) (2011.08.12) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no ☆ Prince Sama ♪ ED) (2011.08.27) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Remyu, KOOL, taiga, Miihamu, and Taiyakiya (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.02) # "VOCALOID Songs Medley" -Karaoke ver.- (2011.10.12) # "Egao no Housoku" (Law of Smile) (2011.11.08) # "With My Friends" (2011.11.11) # "Egao no Housoku" (Ben-To ED) (2011.12.03) # "Unmei♪wa♪Endless!" (2011.12.08) # "We Go!" (One Piece OP) (2011.12.13) # "ARKADIA" (2012.01.17) # "IA IA ★ Night of Desire" (2012.01.30) # "Invisible" (2012.02.26) # "Check My Soul" (2012.03.01) # "My Colorful Confuse" feat. taiga and Takatsuki Kanako (2012.03.02) # "SPIKE" (2012.03.08) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.03.08) # "Check My Soul" (Amagami SS + OP) (2012.03.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "FantasiStar" (2012.04.24) # "15 Karaoke Songs Medley" (2012.04.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanai de" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Taiyakiya, Matsushita, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Yuikonnu (2012.05.01) # "WHAT'S UP GUYS?" feat. taiga and Kaako (2012.06.09) # "Pegasus Fantasy ver. Ω" (Saint Seiya Ω OP) feat. taiga, Pocky, Denirow, TKTR, Rixyo, Shuiro, Kaako and Owata (2012.06.09) # "HUNTING FOR YOUR DREAM" (HUNTER x HUNTER ED) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) feat. taiga, Fumitsuki, Syuta, ｎｏｎ, Ayaponzu＊, Masaki, Kurokun, TKTR, Rixyo, Baru and Kaako (2012.06.09) # "LIMIT BREAK" (Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit OP) feat. taiga, Denirow and TKTR (2012.06.09) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.06.30) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.03) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. taiga, Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya and Kouhey (2012.08.22) # "RIMFIRE" (Kuroko no Basket OP) (2012.09.08) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.10.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.11.23) # "Sono Chi no Unmei" (Fate of the Blood) (2012.11.29) # "Open☆Canvas" (Hidamari Sketch x Honeycomb OP) (2012.12.01) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.04) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2013.01.25) # "BLOODY STREAM" (2013.01.31) # "taiga & DANNY" feat. taiga and Yamadan (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.27) # "Yume Sketch" (Bakuman. 3 ED) feat. taiga and Takatsuki Kanako (2013.03.02) # "Aru Hi no Karaoke Box" -Karaoke ver.- (2013.03.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" -Screamo ver.- feat. feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero, and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.14) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.27) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no Prince sama Maji Love 2000% ED) feat. taiga, Syuta, masaki, Ramesses II, Owata, Syantihs and Anima (2013.06.01) # "Preserved Roses" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. taiga and Kalon. # "Uchu Senkan Yamato" (Uchu Senkan Yamato 2199 OP) feat taiga, Syuta, Rixyo, Ramesses II, Owata and Kaito # "Lost One no Gokoku" (2013.08.23) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei - The Animation ED) (2013.08.31) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.08.31) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. taiga and Kouhey (2013.11.21) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. taiga and Tsukino Hina (2013.11.30) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. taiga, Jegyll, samurai-man, Denchigire, @Mugicha and Shijin (2013.12.17) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * He lives in Tokyo. External Links * Twitter